fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fineasz i Ferb: Misja Marvel/Scenariusz
Spider-Man, Iron Man, Thor i Hulk przybywają do Danville, po tym jak najnowszy Inator doktora Dundersztyca przypadkowo odbiera im moce i unieszkodliwia ich. Fineasz i Ferb postanawiają pomóc superbohaterom odzyskać utracone siły i pokonać ich śmiertelnych wrogów: Czerwonej czaszki, Whiplasha, Venoma i MODOK-a, którzy we współpracy z doktorem Dundersztycem chcą wywołać chaos w mieście. Akt I Deskę swą chwyć, A z falą gnaj. Bo astro-ocean to istny raj. Polećmy razem tam, gdzie grawtacji brak. Tylko tutaj można czuć się tak wolnym jak ptak. Zacząć już najwyższy czas Kosmiczny serfing nasz. Chwyć mą dłoń, przed nami wielki skok. I nie straszny nam dziś czarnej dziury mrok. Więc kumple weź i baw się zdrowo. Jeszcze chwila a stworzymy supernową. (Supernową, supernową) Czy kometal, a to kwazer, albo i igrzyszka. Skafander tylko włóż i gitarę chwyć. Bo zacząć już najwyższy czas Kosmiczny serfing nasz. (Kosmiczny to serfing nasz) Serfing nasz! Kosmiczny serfing nasz. Izabela: To było super! Fineasz: Tak. Promienie kosmiczne, które zebraliśmy, były świetnym źródłem energii dla naszych desek. Baljeet: Ja niestety muszę wrócić na stację. Fineasz: Dobra. Buford: Wiesz, że w tych kombinezonach można. Baljeet: Nie chcę tego robić w kombinezonie. (Dzieci wchodzą do stacji kosmicznej.) Irving: (Z monitora) Siemacie! Jak tam fale asteroidów? Fineasz: Kosmicznie odjechane, stary! Irving: Hihi! Hoho! Powiedział stary! Fineasz: Za chwilkę odczepiamy lądownik. Czy możemy lądować? Irving: E, jedną chwileczkę. (Przegania motyla z ogródka Fineasza i Ferba.) Pas jest wolny! Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc: Możesz się siłować do woli, Pepe Panie Dziobaku, ale to nic nie daje, jest hydrauliczna. Nie wiem, czy ci mówiłem, ale mój brat Roger jest burmistrzem. (Chwila ciszy) No dobra, może kilka razy poruszyłem ten temat, ale no wiesz, dlaczego dla jasności nie poruszyć go jeszcze raz? A zatem dzięki tej robocie Roger ma ogromną władzę. I dlatego stworzyłem Moco-Super-Wysysator, który wyssie i prześle całą jego moc do tego kanistra i wtedy ja, Heinz Dundersztyc je wszystkie wchłonę. Pomyśl, będę miał moc aby podnieść podatki, unikać prawa i nawet przecinać wstęgi na uroczystych okazjach. Mam do tego specjalne nożyczki, patrz. (Wyjmuje ogromne nożyczki.) Fajne, co nie? Kupiłem je kiedyś na Pchlim Targu. (Przypadkowo opierając się na nożyczkach przecina rurę z wodą od pułapki na Pepe, czym uwalnia go.) A, widzisz. To jeden z hydraulicznych przewodów, które he, biegną do twojej- (Pepe uderza Dundersztyca.) Ał! (Pepe niszczy doszczętnie inator.) Ej, no weź! Jeden cios i od razu niszczysz mój inator. Hej! Hej! Hej! Co tak po prostu sobie teraz znikniesz jak tchórz, tak? Myślałem, że to ma być specjalny, wydłużony odcinek! A żeby cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Inator strzela do góry promieniem.) Oał! Ooł! (Promień odbija się od stacji kosmicznej Fineasza i Ferba.) (Akcja przenosi się do Nowego Jorku.) Narrator: Nowy Jork, chwilę wcześniej. Sprzedawca hot-dogów: Siemka Vini. To co zwykle? Vini: Aaa... codzienny standard. (Miasto zostaje zaatakowane. Przez miasto Spider-Man przemieszcza się dzięki swoim pajęczym sieciom.) Błąd! Chcę tylko dobrą radę dać. Popełniłeś tu błąd! Ale będę wielkoduszny i wynoś się stąd. Zanim poprawię ci... Spider-Man: Wohoo! Haha! (Wpada w wodę wyrzuconą z hydrantu.) Gdybym wiedział, że to imprezka basenowa, wziąłbym kąpielówki. Rządzę tu ja! Porządnie cię skołuję! Tutaj miejsca brak. Rządzę tu ja! Wcale ciebie się nie boję. Nie masz prawa tu być Dobrze sam o tym wiesz! Rządzę tu ja! Rządzę tu ja! Rządzę tu ja! Rządzę tu ja! Iron Man: Cześć młody! Fajnie, że jesteś. Spider-Man: Spóźniłem się stylowo. (MODOK i Czerwona Czaszka wyjeżdżają w wielkim strzelającym pojeździe.) Iron Man: Odsuńcie się! Jeśli to coś strzela antymaterią to może mocno przywalić. Hulk: Ale ja walę mocniej! (Obrywa pociskiem z pojazdu.) Czerwona Czaszka: MODOK! Powyszczelaj ich! (Spider-Man wiąże ręce MODOKa siecią.) MODOK: Głupcze! Trafię cię siłą umysłu! (Strzela.) Spider-Man: Pudło! (Iron Man niszczy promieniem tylne koła od pojazdu.) MODOK: Aaa! Kobieta: Thor! (Hulk wyrzuca pojazd wraz z MODOKiem i Czerwoną Czaszką do rzeki.) Iron Man: To wasz koniec, paskudy! Spider-Man: Uuu, uuu! Czy mogę ich związać? (Promień od inatora Dundersztyca trafia superbohaterów.) Czerwona Czaszka: Ee! W nogi! (Pcha MODOKa.) Rusz się, blaszany sznyclu! (Łotry uciekają.) Thor: Co to było? Spider-Man: Nie wiem. Ale oni uciekają! (Wskakuje na ścianę, ale się odrywa.) O, to ciekawe. Iron Man: Coś jest nie tak! Nie działam! Thor: Spokojnie. Powstrzyma ich mój Mjolnir! (Wyrzuca młot tylko na krótki dystans.) Moja siła, zniknęła! Hulk: Ja pójdę. (Odskakuje na krótki dystans.) Iron Man: Straciliśmy nasze moce. Muszę porozmawiać z JARVISem, by to sprawdzić. Wracajmy do T.A.R.C.Z.A.'y (Próbuje się ruszyć.) Aa! Chłopaki! Wszystko mi wysiadło i nie mogę się ruszyć! Czy któryś mi pomoże!? Spider-Man: Ej Hulk, poniesiesz go!? Hulk: Ja też straciłem swoją moc. Iron Man: No to... może skombinujecie wózek do mebli! (Dzieci opuszczają się do ogródka.) Buford: Najlepsza rzecz jaką dziś rano zrobiliśmy. (Platforma opuszczająca zanika w trawniku.) Fretka: (Wyprowadza Lindę do ogródka.) Mamo szybciej! Tutaj! Patrz! Fineasz: Cześć mamo! Linda: Cześć dzieci! Fretka: A wy nie w kosmosie? Buford: E, zgłodnieliśmy. Linda: O, mam na to radę. Zrobię wam kanapki zanim wyjdę. (W T.A.R.C.Z.A'y) Spider-Man: Ale kanał! Bez moich pajęczych mocy jestem tylko zwykłym kolesiem w piżamie. Thor: A ja zostawiłem Mjolnir na ulicy. (Chwilowy przeskok do Mjolnira leżącego na ulicy, gdzie policjant nakleja na niego mandat) Narrator: Zakaz parkowania. (Z powrotem w T.A.R.C.Z.Y.) Thor: Zrobił się dla mnie za ciężki. Iron Man: Wy przynajmniej nie utknęliście w puszce tak jak ja. Kurcze, teraz żałuję, że wypiłem rano drugą kawę. Dobra, trzeba się dowiedzieć skąd wziął się ten promień. Nick Fury: Z Danville. Z Danville, USA. Spider-Man: Człowieku, stałeś tam przez ten cały czas? Nick Fury: Tak, jak najbardziej. Promień, który was trafił wystrzelono z Okręgu Trzech Stanów. Odbił się od anteny tej oto stacji kosmicznej i doleciał aż do Nowego Jorku. Spider-Man: To stacja T.A.R.C.Z.A.'y? Nick Fury: Nie. To ich stacja. (Na monitorze pojawia się zdjęcie Fineasza i Ferba.) Spider-Man: Ten dzieciak ma strasznie dziwną głowę. Iron Man: Ej! Ej! Chłopaki! Nic, nic nie widzę! Zaraz! (Wywraca się na bok.) A! Kto mi pomoże? Hulk: Ja to zrobię. (Na balkonie Spółki Zło Dundersztyca Norm odkurza szczątki inatora Dundersztyca.) Dundersztyc: Tylko posprzątaj też te małe kawałeczki. Nie, nie, nie! Przegapiłeś ten duży. Norm: Tak jest, szefuńciu. Dundersztyca: Moco-Super-Wysysator wystrzelił tylko raz zanim został zniszczony. Ciekawe, czy w ogóle w coś trafił? Prezenter wiadomości: (z telewizora) Wiadomości. Nowy Jork, tajemniczy promień wyssał moc naszych czterech ukochanych superbohaterów. A teraz wracamy do konia w bibliotece po krótkiej chwili reklam. Dundersztyc: Hihi! To byłem ja! To właśnie ja! Wyssałem moc tych sławnych superbohaterów! Rządzę! Uuu! Uuuh! Zrobię wpis na blogu na stronie organizacji B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.A. (Wpisuje na bloga.) O, rany. Wyssałem całą moc grupy czterech superbohaterów z Nowego Jorku i te moce należą teraz do mnie. Trzy wesołe buźki. I wyślij! Norm wyjmij te moce z kanistra, żebym je mógł sobie przywłaszczyć! Będę mógł sobie latać i szybko biegać i walić wielkim młotem bez powodu tu i tam! Norm: E, doktorze. Nie chcę przynosić złych wieści o pustym kanistrze, ale ten kanister jest pusty. Dundersztyc: Co!? Więc nie posiadam super mocy? Norm: Chyba trzeba zmienić wpis na blogu. Dundersztyc: Wiesz co, niczego nie będę zmieniać. W internecie wszyscy przesadzają. (W bazie Czerwonej Czaszki) Czerwona Czaszka: To był kleinen błąd w obliszczeniach. Zrszozumiałem to widząc te zdjęcia. Whiplash: To nie jakiś niewielki błąd w obliczieniach, tylko poważna pomyłka. Venom: Mogliśmy zniszczyć tych superbohaterów raz na zawsze! Czerwona Czaszka: Genug! To nie Zszmienia faktu, że zosztali pozbawiani szwoich moszcy. Whiplash: Ale szto właściwie się z nimi stało? Czerwona Czaszka: MODOK! MODOK: MODOK! Idealne połączenie ludzkiego intelektu i maszyny. Dokładnie przeczesałem i zgłębiłem wszystkie cyfrowe informacje zawarte w światowej sieci komputerowej. Whiplash: Mogę to samo zrobić telefiunem. I mam darmowy Rioaming. Venom: Wypas! MODOK: Jak zatem mówiłem, trafiłem na ślad pewnego żałosnego człowieka o nazwisku Dundersztyc, który twierdzi, że wyssał wszystkie moce naszych nieszczęsnych superbohaterów. Czerwona Czaszka: Hm.. Dundersztyc. To Drusselsteinskie naszwisko. Moja kuszynka wyszła za jednego z Drusselsteinu. Dla mnie jusz nie isztnieje! No, to kim jeszt ten Dundersztyc? MODOK: Wyświetlam jego wizerunek. (Wyświetla zdjęcie Dundersztyca.) Czerwona Czaszka: Wygląda groteszkowo. Whiplash: Paskiudy i guarbaty. Venom: Na pewno miał ciężką przeszłość. Czerwona Czaszka: Gdzie sznajdziemy tego barana? MODOK: Mieszka w Okręgu Trzech Stanów, a mówiąc konkretnie w Danville. Czerwona Czaszka: Danville, tak?! Panowie, mam wraszenie, że przed nami wycieszka o triumpfh. MODOK: Uuu! Siedzę z przodu! Czerwona Czaszka: Jeszteś za duszy, żeby siedzieć z pszodu! (W ogródku Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: Fajnie było, a nie ma jeszcze 11. Co jeszcze dzisiaj zrobimy? Linda: Cześć dzieciaki. Wybieram się właśnie na pieszą wycieczkę po Okręgu Trzech Stanów. (Odbiera telefon.) Tak Fretka, ty szefujesz. Fretka: (z okna) Juhu! Linda: Na razie! (Odchodzi.) Fineasz: Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? O, tutaj jest. (Na balkonie w Spółce Zło Dundersztyca ląduje wielki pojazd. Wychodzą z niego Czerwona Czaszka, MODOK, Whiplash i Venom. Klatka na Pepe chwyta nogę Venoma, ale on przenika przez nią.) Komputer Dundersztyca: Pułapka aktywowana. Dundersztyc: A! Nasz Pepe Pan Dziob- Nie jesteście Pepe Panem Dziobakiem. Coście za jedni? Czerwona Czaszka: Das ist Whiplash, das ist Venom und ich bin Szerwona Szaszka. Dundersztyc: Tak, właśnie widzę. Wisz, chyba słońce ci szkodzi. Powinieneś używać kremów z filtrem. MODOK: Ja jestem MODOK, a ty ponoć nazywasz się Dundersztyc. Dundersztyc: A tak. To właśnie o mnie zawsze śpiewają, gdy mam urodziny i... choć no wiesz, znaczy tak by było... gdyby ktoś mi zaśpiewał... kiedykolwiek "Sto lat!"... Nie ważne! E-ej, lewitująca głowa i małe rączki! Kiedyś też próbowałem to zrobić. (Retrospekcja o Dundersztycu w formie dużej głowy i małymi rączkami) Dundersztyc: Rządzę Okręgiem Trzech Stanów! (Wpada w ścianę.) (Z powrotem w teraźniejszości) Dundersztyc: Nigdy, nigdy nie dałem rady przelecieć przez te drzwi, ale ty widzę, jesteś całkiem zwrotny. A w sumie co tu robicie? Czerwona Czaszka: Pokasz nam szystkie szwoje usząszenia! Dundersztyc: Szwoje usząszenia? To po francusku, czy jak? Czerwona Czaszka: Szwoje usząszenia. Dundersztyc: Aaa... ja wciąż nie kapuję. A wy kumacie? Whiplash: Ja ne ponimayu. Czerwona Czaszka: Pokaż nam... swoje usządzenia! Dundersztyc: O, chcecie zobaczyć moje inatory. Człowieku, ale ty masz akcent! No dobra ostatnie pracuję nad tym. Nazywa się Leniwco-Inator! Dzięki niemu zdobędę moc leniwca. Czyli super powolność i super apetyt na liście. Czerwona Czaszka: (do MODOKa) Jeszteś pewien, sze on jeszt richtig? MODOK: MODOK jest nieomylny. Czerwona Czaszka: W takim rahzie on się z nami bawi i chce szrobić z nas duhrniów. Duszo gorhszy złoczyńca, nisz myszleliśmy. Dundersztyc: Poważnie, będę w stanie zjeść całą taką gałąź. Tylko, no wiecie, powoli. (Słychać dzwonek do drzwi w domu Flynn Fletcherów.) Fineasz: Ej Ferb, spodziewasz się gości? (Otwierają drzwi, za którymi stoją superbohaterowie.) Ferb: Nie takich. Akt II (W kuchni Fineasza i Ferba) Spider-Man: Nie jesteście trochę za młodzi na kradzież mocy superbohaterów? Fineasz: Tak, jak najbardziej, Spider-Manie. Teoretycznie. Ale jak mówiłem, to nie nasza sprawka. Iron Man: Nie widać tego, ale na mojej twarzy rysuje się grymas rozczarowania. Izabela: To zamieni podkówkę w uśmieszek. (Napaja go sokiem w kartoniku.) Thor: Sok w kartoniku? W Asgardzie nie mamy takich rzeczy. Hulk: Eee! Słomka nie chce się wbić! Ahh! Spider-Man: Ej! Ej! Ej! Wyluzuj chłopie. Jeśli pozwolisz, to cię wyręczę. (Wbija Hulkowi słomkę do kartonika.) Iron Man: Dzięki Izabelo. Promień, który wyssał nasz moce wysłano z Okręgu Trzech Stanów. Mieliśmy nadzieję, że coś o tym wiecie, bo odbił się od waszej stacji kosmicznej. Fineasz: Jesteście pewni, że od naszej? Hulk: Miała kształt twojej głowy. Fineasz: Więc to nasza, ale nic nie wiemy o promieniu wysysającym moc. Iron Man: Tego się obawiałem. Po pierwsze musimy odzyskać nasze moce. Fineasz: Ferb, już wiem, co będziemy dzi- Fretka: Słuchać, młokosy i młokoski! Mama jest na pieszej wycieczce, a ojciec sprząta piwnicę, więc teraz ja tu rządzę. A to znaczy zachowywać mi się. Cześć Spider-Manie. Będę u Stefy przez cały dzie-dzie--dzie-dzie-dzień!? Spider-Man: Siemka! Thor: Witaj, głośna niewiasto! Fretka: Superbohaterowie w naszym domu?! Izabela: Fretka pójdzie się na chwilkę położyć. Fretka: Oni! Izabela: I tak, oddychaj. Fretka: W naszym domu!? Izabela: Tylko zwykli superbohaterowie. Fretka: Superbohaterowie!? (Izabela wyprowadziła Fretkę z kuchni.) Fineasz: Zdaje się, że macie fankę. Iron Man: (Spadł z wózka.) Niech to! Thor: Więc pewnie lepiej, że tego nie widziała. Iron Man: Nic mi nie jest! Fineasz: Ej, gdzie jest Pepe?! (W bazie Pepe) Major Monogram: Siadaj, Agencie P! Z racji wielkie wagi dzisiejszej twojej misji wskazówki z wielkiego ekranu przekaże ci ten dżentelmen. A ja popatrzę ze starego monitora, który Carl znalazł w piwnicy. Carl: Sorki Majorze, ale nie mogłem podzielić ekranu! Major Monogram: Tak czy siak, to dyrektor Nick Fury z agencji T.-A.-R.-C.-Z.-A. Nick Fury: Czyli z T.A.R.C.Z.A.'y. Używamy skrótu. Major Monogram: Jak O.B.F.S.? Nick Fury: Tak, tyle że nasz jest fajny. No, gdzie wasz agent, majorze? Major Monogram: Siedzi na fotelu. Nick Fury: Że niby siedzi za dziobakiem? Major Monogram: Nie, to nasz tajny agent Pepe Pan Dziobak. Nick Fury: Czy to jakiś super dziobak, który ma super dziobakowe moce? Major Monogram: Eee, nie. Nick Fury: A może posiada jakiś mechaniczny dziobakowy egzoszkielet? Major Monogram: Eee... Nosi tylko feforę. Nick Fury: Ej, chwila moment! Miałeś opaskę na początku tej rozmowy? Major Monogram: Eee. lekarz mi to zalecił. Zrobił mi się jęczmień. Carl: Myśli, że tak jest przystojny. Major Monogram: Wcale, że nie! Nick Fury: Uznam to za oznakę szacunku i będę kontynuować. Agencie P, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk i Spider-Man stracili swoje super moce za sprawą jakiegoś dziwnego promienia wysysającego moc, który wystrzelono z Danville. Grupa super łotrów będzie chciała to wykorzystać. Chcemy, żebyś monitorował sytuację i złożył raport. Francis, dla ciebie mamy inne roz- Możesz mi wyjaśnić co robisz? Carl: Sądzi, że dzięki dwóm opaskom jest podwójnie przystojny. Major Monogram: Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówicie. Nick Fury: Ehh... (W Spółce Zło Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Witem w w mojej auli inatorów. Ach, ten jest dobry! nazywa się Z-Płatków-Owsianych-Na-Owsiankę-Zamieniator. Wiem, wiem, różnica niewielka, ale nie chce mi się tego tłumaczyć. A oto mój Multi-Helo-Taktyczny-Pawiano-Gluto-Inator! Nazwa prosta i jasna, mówi w zasadzie sama za siebie. A to jest mój Gofro-Inator. Tam jest Śmiecio-Poczto-Inator. Czerwona Czaszka: Nic nie rhozumiem. Te maszynen to szmeltz. Ten męhszyzn jest normalny? Whiplash: Może jest nieducenianym genjuszem. Czerwona Czaszka: Myszlę, sze jest rhaczej w pełni rhozumienym khretynem. Dundersztyc: No i nareszcie jest mój Dezintegrator-Inator! Robi wrażenie, co nie? Czerwona Czaszka: Gdzie jest ta maszyne, która odebhrała moce super bohaterom? Dundersztyc: O mój Moco-Super-Wysysator! Och, ten był odlotowy i został zniszczony przez mojego nemezis Pepe Pana Dziobaka, właśnie co wyszedł. Czerwona Czaszka: Mówisz Pepe Pan Dziobak. To jeszt jakisz dziobak super szołniesz? Dundersztyc: Nie. Venom: A może ugryzł go radioaktywny dziobak? Dundersztyc: Nie, to tylko nadzwyczajniejszy dziobak. Tak-taki tajny agent. Czerwona Czaszka: To i tak ganz egal! Odbudujesz te maszynę. Dundersztyc: O, widzę, że będziemy współpracować! Pięknie! Ja będę dowodzić. Zawsze chciałem dowodzić bandą złoczyńców. Whiplash: (do Czerwonej Czaszki) Załuatwmy guo. Czerwona Czaszka: Nein! Niech szobie myszli, sze dowodzi! Kiedy jusz pszestanie bycz nam poczebny, damy go naszemy MODOKowi do szabawy. Whiplash: Hej! A gdzie jest MODOK? MODOK: (Utknął przed drzwiami do pomieszczenia z inatorami.) Eheeh! Co to za miasto z tak małymi drzwiami!? Dundersztyc: Słuchajcie zanim odbuduję inator muszę załatwić kilka spraw. Może chodźcie ze mną? Czerwona Czaszka: Hy! Hy! Dundersztyc: Czy twoja głowa zaraz zapłonie, czy pomyliło mi się z kimś innym? (W ogródku Fineasz i Ferba) Fineasz: Panie i panowie.. i Hulk, przedstawiam nasz Super Zwyczajny Obiekt Prewencyjno - Awaryjny. Lub w skrócie S.Z.O.P.A. Iron Man: Myślałem, że przydałoby się jednak coś większego. Fineasz: Ona tylko tak wygląda jedynie z zewnątrz. Radzę zobaczyć jej wnętrze. (Kilka chwil potem w S.Z.O.P.A.'ie.) Iron Man: O rany! Dobrzy jesteście! Ferb: Odrobina brytyjskiej super technologii. Thor: Iron Manie, zdaje się, że ktoś zwinął ci skafander. (Podchodzą do skafandra Dzioba.) Fineasz: Prawda, że niezły. Ta zbroja to Dziób Mark 2. Wciąż poprawiamy wodoodporność, więc nie można go używać w deszczu. Iron Man: Wiecie, w Stark Industries mamy wakacyjne staże. Fineasz: Dzięki, ale i tak mamy co robić. Iron Man: Właśnie widzę. Fineasz: To wasze szopo-tyfikatory. Dzięki nim wejdziecie do wszystkich pomieszczeń. Spider-Man: U, zafoliowane. Fretka: Ehem, cześć.. ehe. Chcielibyście przeczytać mój nowy komiks. Thor i Hulk chcą się nauczyć jeździć na łyżwach, ale- Spider-Man: Wybacz, ale najpierw musi to zatwierdzić nasze wydawnictwo. Izabela: Fretka, nie wiedziałam, że jesteś ich fanką. Fretka: Pewnie i to od dawna! Zaczęło się od przyśpieszonego kursu wiedzy o superbohaterze kaczorku Momo przed zjazdem jego fanów. (Przejście do japońskiej zapowiedzi) Japoński spiker: Kwak Kwak Kaczorek Momo San Superbohater! (Z powrotem w szopie) Fineasz: No dobra bohaterowie. Trzeba zbudować maszynę, dzięki której odzyskacie swoje moce. Fretka: Ferb, wiem już, co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Hihihihih... (Piosenka Moi źli kumple i ja) Dziś poznałem ekipę git Nie będzie rozkazywał nam więcej nikt. Kto fika ten wie, Że rządzę tu ja. Więc od teraz każdy słuchać mnie ma. Moi źli kumple i ja (Shoob doo be doob doo doop) Moich złych kumpli gang (Shoop doo be doo doop doop doo!) Gdy siejemy razem spustoszenie, Zabawa wiecznie trwa. Parszywyh gier nam nigdy dość I innym wciąż dajemy w kość. Bo jesteśmy wredną paczką, mówię wam. Moi źli kumple i ja (Shoob doo be doob doo doop doop doo be doop! Shoop doo be doo doop doop doo be doop!) Moi źli kumple i ja Przed nami będziesz drżeć Gdy hulami w okolicy, To lepiej w domu cicho siedź. Lubimy śmienić i łajdaczyć. Kradniemy worki z odkurzaczy. Ukradliś też wszystkie parówki temu tam. Moi źli kumple i ja (Shoop doo be doo doop doop doo be doo! Shoop doo be doo doop!) Moi źli kumple i ja! (W S.Z.O.P.A.'ie) Fineasz: Dopóki nie dowiemy się, gdzie są wasze moce, odtworzymy je tymczasowo za pomocą tej maszyny. Wszyscy na miejsca! Zaczynamy kalibrację. Fretka: Odpalamy bohaterów! Fineasz: Nie tak szybko, Fretka. Gotowe? Ferb: Gotowe muszę jeszcze tylko- Fretka: Więc gotowe! (Uruchamia maszynę.) Ferb: ...zamontować bezpieczniki i odwrócić polaryzację. Fineasz: Fretka, coś ty zrobiła! Fretka: O-oł! (Nastąpił wybuch maszyny.) Fineasz: Dobrze się czujecie? Thor: Na brodę Odyna, czuję w sobie ogromną krzepę. (Skacze do góry.) Fretka: Najwyraźniej udało się! Fineasz: Cóż, nie zupełnie. Spójrz! (Wskazuje na Thora, który przyczepił się do sufitu.) Thor: To mi się nie podoba. (W centrum handlowym) Dundersztyc: Whoo! O rany! To było piękne! Ej, słuchajcie, mam pomysł. Napchajmy się lodami, żeby już nie mieć miejsca na obiad. Kto nam zabroni, co? Whiplash: Mam duość! Marnujemy tylko czuas! Buohaterowie sami do nas przyjdą! (Niszczy biczami mini kiosk z Kaczuszką Momo.) Sprzedawczyni: Turyści. (W S.Z.O.P.A.'ie) Fineasz: Nastąpiła okropna pomyłka. Pozamieniałaś ich moce. Najwyraźniej Thor ma moc Spider-Mana. A Spider-Man ma moc Hulka. Spider-Man: (Podnosi wielkie urządzenie, na szczycie którego siedzą Izabela, Bufor i Baljeet.) No! Mogłoby mi tak zostać! Baljeet: Ma-mam lęk wysokości! Mógłby nas pan opuścić?! Fineasz: Iron Man ma teraz moc Thora. Fretka: Przynajmniej może się ruszać. Fineasz: Wszyscy otrzymali nową moc poza Hulkiem. Pewnie dostał moc Iron Mana, ale bez skafandra nie zrobi wiele. Hulk: Czuję się bardziej przedsiębiorczy. Fineasz: Przynajmniej poszerzył mu się zasób słów. Iron Man: No to daj ten młotek. Co mam robić? Tak po prostu wyciągam rękę, tak? No malutki, chodź do tatusia. Thor: Ale to tak nie działa. Iron Man: No co ty. Przecież mam twoją moc. Thor: By dzierżyć Mjolnir, należy być wielkim, a nie silnym. Iron Man: Serio? Thor: To niewielka różnica, ale bardzo istotna. Iron Man: Jak zwał tak zwał. Thor: Nie mam pojęcia jaki zwał. Iron Man: Dobra nie ważne, a co z piorunami? Jak się nimi miota? Thor: Całkiem łatwo, ale tylko z młotem. Iron Man: No a latanie? Widziałem jak latasz. Thor: Owszem, ale też dzięki młotowi. Iron Man: Też dzięki młotowi, jasne. Fineasz: Fretka, to jakaś katastrofa. Fretka: Słuchaj, to był zwykły wypadek, ale wciąż mogę pomóc. Wiem, że zbiry będą- Fineasz: Nie! Właśnie, że nie wiesz! Tu chodzi o przyszłość Okręgu Trzech Stanów, a może i całego świata! Zaufaj mi, jeśli nie wiesz, co robisz, to trzymaj swoje łapy z dala od maszyn! Fretka: Więc może lepiej sobie pójdę! Fineasz: Tak! Może powinnaś! (Smutna Fretka odchodzi.) Prezenter wiadomości: (z telewizora) Uwaga! Uwaga! Przerywamy program, by nadać ważną wiadomość z ostatniej chwili! Katastrofa w Danville! Koń w bibliotece zostaje zdjęty po 20 latach emisji. Poza tym, chaos w miejskim centrum handlowym. Okropna banda trzech złoczyńców, przygarbionego aptekarza i czegoś co wygląda jak wielkie jajo z twarzą terroryzuje niewinnych klientów. Thor: Musimy ruszać. Fineasz: Nie możecie! Nie naprawiliśmy waszych mocy! Potrzeba nam czasu. Iron Man: Wiem, ale jesteśmy bohaterami i musimy to zrobić. Fineasz: Stójcie! Pomóc wam!? Spider-Man: A umiecie latać? Fineasz: Na szczęście dzisiaj nie pada. (Fineasz i Ferb wylatują w stroju dzioba z liną, której trzymają się superbohaterowie.) (W centrum handlowym łotry sieją spustoszenie.) Czerwona Czaszka: Tak szciągniemy ich uwagę. Hehe hahaha! Spider-Man: Zdaje się, że ktoś zostawił otwarte drzwi. Iron Man: Panowie, zaczynamy! Wszyscy gotowi? Spider-Man: Zwarty i gotowy! Hulk: Chciałbym włożyć mój super garnitur. Fineasz: Niestety, teraz się nie da. Iron Man: Patrzcie! Czerwona Czaszka: Aa! Szuperbohatehrowie pszybyli, szeby ocalicz szwiat. Ale besz szwoich mocy jesteszcie tylko banden pszebierańców! Ej MODOK, wykończ ich! MODOK: Tak! Pozbędę się naszych nędznych bohaterzyn z wielką przyjemnością. Spider-Man: Ja się nim zajmę. Spider-Man niszczyć! Ha! (Przypadkowo z mocą Hulka wyskakuje nad centrum handlowe.) Whoa! (Linda stoi z audio przewodnikiem odwrócona tyłem do centrum handlowego.) Przewodnik: A po lewej stronie zobaczą państwo teraz... Spider-Man: Aaaaa! Hulk: Czy on się ze mnie nabijał? Thor: Troszeczkę tak. (Thor wspina się na ścianę. Hulk ryczy. Próbuje uderzyć Venoma, ale on ciska nim w sklep z elektroniką.) Whiplash: Nadal muają swoje muoce. Czerwona Czaszka: Ta! Ale szą pomieszanen! (do Dundersztyca) To twoja sprhawka!? Dundersztyc: Nie pamiętam, żebym zrobił jakiś Moco-Zamieniator. Ale wiecie, robię tak wiele inatorów, że- Aaa! (Czerwona Czaszka ciska Dundersztycem o stoły. MODOK strzela promieniem w stronę Iron Mana.) Iron Man: Fajnie by było mieć teraz super moc, żeby móc rzucić młotem. Thor: Mówiłem ci, tu nie chodzi o siłę tylko o wielkość. Uh, jakbym gadał z Bilgesnipem. (Whiplash wysuwa swoje elektryczne bicze.) Fineasz: Baka! (Whiplash dzieli batem Dzioba na pół.) MODOK: Ej, co to u lich- Aaa! Aa! (Thor złapał MODOKa i próbuje nim rzucić, ale nie może go puścić.)'' '' Thor: Puszczaj mnie ty! Przyczepiłem się jak rzep do psiego ogona. No nie, dostałe też poczucia humoru Spider-Mana. (Fineasz próbuje uciekać w górnej części dzioba, a Ferb w dolnej przed Whiplashem. Whiplash niszczy batem fontannę, z której woda niszczy Dzioba.) Fineasz: Teraz żałuję, że nie jest wodoodporny. (MODOK nadal przyczepiony do Thora zaczyna strzelać promieniami. Trafia jednym Iron Mana. Hulk wychodzi cały pokryty sprzętami domowymi.) Hulk: Jestem Iron Man! (Iron Man wpada w Hulka.) Spider-Man: (Spada na kiosk.) No dobra. Tym razem trochę przesadziłem. O cześć Venom. Co przegapiłem. (Venom go łapie.) Whoa! Fineasz: Spider-Manie, wszystko dobrze? Spider-Man: Bywało lepiej. Przynajmniej Iron Man i Thor są- (Przeskok do Thora, uwięzionego przez MODOKa.) Cóż, przynajmniej Iron Man. Iron Man: (Jest związany przez Whiplasha.) Sorki, ale jestem troszkę zajęty. Spider-Man: No dobra, nieważne. Przynajmniej mogło być gorzej. Akt III Narrator: Witajcie ponownie wierni widzowie. Gdy ostatnio widzieliśmy naszych przystojnych bohaterów, ich losy ważyły się na bardzo cienkim włosku. (W centrum handlowym) Czerwona Czaszka: To była szwykła kaszka z mleszkiem. Nadszedł ende superhbohaterów. Tehraz alle padniecie przed przed nami, bo nikt i null wasz jusz nie uhratuje. (Pepe w stroju superbohatera przylatuje do centrum handlowego na latającej desce. Uderza MODOKa.) MODOK: AAa! (Pepe rozpyla dym po całym pomieszczeniu.) Czerwona Czaszka: (Kaszle.) Bhrać go! (Pepe łapie superbohaterów i Fineasza i Ferba linami przymocowanymi do deski i wylatuje z centrum handlowego.) Spider-Man: Ej ty, kaczor! Dzięki za pomoc! Dać mu napiwek? Iron Man: Nie widzę powodu. Spider-Man: Pytam, bo nie znam zasad. (W centrum handlowym) Czerwona Czaszka: Kim był ten latajączy koczo-bóbhr?! MODOK: MODOK zniszczyć wszystkie kaczo-bobry na świecie! Dundersztyc: Wiecie. To wcale nie miałoby miejsca, gdybyśmy sobie poszli na lody, tak jak proponowałem. (Pepe zostawił superbohaterów przy S.Z.O.P.A.'ie.) Thor: Dzięki mały, wielki przyjacielu! Fineasz: Wiecie co? Wyglądał dziwnie znajomo. Spider-Man: Myślicie, że to Kaczor Howard? Iron Man: Czas ucieka, panowie. Musimy-. To na pewno nie kaczor Howard. Spider-Man: No co? Był podobny. Hulk: Miał przecież płaski dziób. Iron Man: Nie ważne. Trzeba się przegrupować i obmyślić plan B. Fineasz: Racja. Wracamy więc do szopy. (W S.Z.O.P.A.'ie Baljeet, Buford i Fertka budują maszynę. Izabela czyta magazyn. Superbohaterowie przychodzą do nich.) Fineasz: Siemka! Buford: No i jak poszło? Iron Man: Skopali nam tyłki jak ogródek. (do Spider-Mana) Jakim sposobem Venom cię pokonał, skoro masz siłę Hulka? Spider-Man: Nie wiem. Ja, ja już jej jakoś nie czuję. Thor: Chwila, muszę coś spróbować. (Wskakuje na ścianę, ale się odkleja.) Nasz moce zanikają. Fineasz: Tego się obawiałem. Moce nie związały się z waszymi komórkami. Iron Man: Tak. Mój skafander jest znów coraz cięższy. Ale przynajmniej dzięki sile Thora, mogę się poruszać Baljeet: Możemy was znów doładować, choć rzecz jasna tym razem właściwymi mocami. Udało nam się odbudować maszynę. Fretka: I ja pomagam! Fineasz: Na prawdę? Fretka: Odkupuję winy! Baljeet: Tak i już prawie skończyliśmy składać pierwszą część. Buford': Promień Gamma koncentracyjny Hulka. Liczy się krzepa, co nie? Fineasz: To świetnie! Iron Man: A zamontowaliście już przyśpieszać cząsteczkowy? Baljeet: Właśnie miałem zamiar. (Fretka zwraca swoją uwagę na kontakt.) Iron Man: Najważniejsze, żeby zacząć od poziomu podstawowego. Fretka: Lepiej podłączę to do prądu. (Podłącza maszynę, czym ją uruchamia.) Fineasz: No jasne. Bo inaczej promień Gamma odwróci- Wow! Em, kto podłączył? Baljeet: O-oł! Aaa! (Maszyna zmienia go w Hulka.) Baljeet niszczyć! (Miażdży maszynę i ucieka z S.Z.O.P.A.'y.) Aaa! Aaa! Fretka: Rany! To dopiero niecodzienny wi- (Patrzy na zdenerwowanego Fineasza.) Co? Fineasz: Oszalałaś?! Masz choć blade pojęcie, co właśnie zrobiłaś?! Fretka: Tylko próbowałam pomóc. Fineasz: Rano już wystarczająco nam pomogłaś! A w centrum handlowym mało nie zginęliśmy! Myślałem, że dasz sobie spokój! Fretka: Ale? Ale ja- Fineasz: Ale nie! Znowu się pojawiłaś, a przez twoją pomoc Baljeet się zhulkował i niszczy wszystko jak popadnie! A w kwestii mocy cofnęliśmy się do punktu wyjścia! Fretka: Ale? Ale? Fineasz: To zbyt poważna sprawa i nie możemy mieć już więcej żadnych wpadek! Odbieram ci identyfikator! (Zabiera jej identyfikator i drze go.) Masz stąd wyjść i to już! (Fretka smutna wychodzi z S.Z.O.P.A.'y.) Buford: O zawsze jej powtarzam, żeby nie wkurzała Fineasza. Wkurzony Fineasz jest niebezpieczny. Izabela: O nie, Baljeet! Przecież musimy go złapać! Thor: Niestety nie mamy czasu. Nasza misja nie może czekać. Izabela: Więc sama po niego pójdę. Buford: Nie! Nie! Ja pójdę. Ty zostań tu, maleńka. Może być paskudnie. Izabela: Myślisz, że boję się paskudnych rzeczy? Przecież codziennie się widujemy. Buford: Bardzo śmieszne. (Pepe leci przez miasto w kostiumie superbohatera. Odbiera nadgarstkowy komunikator.) Nick Fury: Witaj, Agencie P! Wywiad T.A.R.C.Z.A.'y donosi, że super złoczyńcy przebywają w centrum Danville w dziwnym budynku, który ma własny dżingiel. Masz się dowiedzieć, co oni tam knują. (Pepe odbiera drugi komunikator.) Major Monogram: I w miarę możliwości wszystkich zneutralizuj. Nick Fury: Monogram! Pogięło cię!? Brodę też masz?! Major Monogram: Nie tylko ty dobrze wyglądasz z krótkim zarostem, łysek. (Pepe dolatuje do Spółki Zło Dundersztyca i chowa się w rurach na suficie. Dundersztyc odtwarza inator.) Dundersztyc: A więc tak. By go zasilić, potrzebne są cztery kule Przyziemnium, ale tylko jedna kula Pizacjum Altentonium. Ale ciężko je znaleźć. Nieważne. Nawet nie chcę o tym mówić. Dobrze, montujemy zatem moduł tutaj i voilà! A tak wiem, wiem, to taka duża "voilka", a nie wiem, dlaczego ludzie tak mówią. Wracając! A tak w ogóle to po co wam drugi Moco-Super-Wysysator? Czerwona Czaszka: Szebyśmy nie muszeli szię już z tobą langer urzeracz! (Za pomocą pilota zamyka Dundersztyca w klatce.) Dundersztyc: Ale chwila! To jest niegrzeczne! Przecież się kumplujemy! Jesteśmy amigos! Mamy naszą piosenkę i w ogóle! Czerwona Czaszka: Twój klein muszyczny pszehrywnik to był dla nasz szwietny pahrawan. Widzisz. My wcale nie chcemy zawładnącz Okhręgiem Czech Stanów. Mamy szamiar go doszczętnie zniszczyć. Aby pokazać, czo szię sztanie, gdy ktosz szpróbuje popszczucz nasz plan. Dundersztyc: Powiedziałeś "popszczucz nasz plan"? Czerwona Czaszka: Nie! Popszucz! Po-popszucz, przez "szcz"! Popszczuć! Dundersztyc: A, "popsuć"! To jest już bardziej logiczne! Wiesz, może powinieneś odwiedzić jakiegoś logopedę, albo eee... trenera od mowy, czy coś- Czerwona Czaszka: Genug! Najpierw zniszczymy to miaszto, a potem wyczągniemy moszce ze szystkich szuperhatherów na całen planeten i zawładniemy ganzen światem! Dundersztyc: Planujecie z niezłym rozmachem. Czerwona Czaszka: Aber najpiehrw, Venom. Rozgnieć ten kleinem muchen na suficie. (Venom próbuje rozgnieść Pepe, ale dziobak unika ciosu. Ucieka po rurze, ale Whiplash swoim elektrycznym biczem niszczy rurę. Ostatecznie Venom chwyta dziobaka i zamyka go w klatce.) Pszekaszmy zatem wiadomoszć naszym niepewnoszphrawnym obywatelom. Choczcie! Schnell! (Łotry wychodzą zostawiając Dundersztyca i Pepe w klatkach.) Dundersztyc: Coś kiepski jesteś w psuciu planów. Mam wrażenie, że powinienem cię poznać z moim nemezis, Pepe Panem Dziobakiem. Jest ateistą w psuciu planów. (Baljeet w formie Hulka niszczy miasto. Wyrzuca z samochodu grupę klaunów i miota samochodem o budynek.) Baljeet: Baljeet niszczyć! (Robi wielki rów w ulicy i wyciąga z niego metro i rzuca nim.) (Obok stoi Linda i nic nie słyszy, gdyż ma audio przewodnik. Stoi również odwrócona tyłem do Baljeeta.) Przewodnik: Na dziedzińcu stoi również pomnik Franciszka Pana Słonia. (W pokoju Fretki Fretka leży na łóżku załamana. Odwiedza ją Izabela.) Izabela: Cześć Fretka. Co dziś robisz? Fretka: Tak sobie leżę, biegunowo przybita. Izabela: Mam podobnie. Nie zjawiły się żadne superbohaterki, więc rządzi sam testosteron i super moce i walki, no i eee... Fretka: Chciałam tylko pomóc, ale bardziej wszystko spaprałam. Jestem zbędna. Izabela: Wiem dokładnie jak się czujesz. (piosenka Pomóc tak bardzo chcę) Izabela: Dzisiaj chłopcy liczą się I ich super męski sprzęt. Robią wokół wielki zgiełk I nie ma dla mnie miejsca tu Fretka: Moja obecność im przeszkadza Niby mętlik wciąż wprowadzam Choć chęć pomocy mnie rozsadza Nie chcą widzieć mnie i już Razem: Nie chcę zwalać tu winy, lecz Czuję mocno w sercu, że W ich drużynie Też powinnam miejsce mieć Więc jestem załamana A nie tego przecież chciałam I na sobie się zawiodłam dziś Już nie mam tej dzielnej mnie Znów z kąta w kąt się snuje, Bohaterką się nie czuje, Cokolwiek wezmę, zaras psuje, Przecież tylko pomóc chcę. Pomóc tak bardzo chcę. Pomóc tak bardzo chcę Fretka: Pomóc tak bardzo chcę Izabela: Fineasz, ja tylko chcę pomóc. Lawrence: O, cześć dziewczynki. Postanowiłem ukoić pragnienie naszego trawnika. Wyłączone. (Do zhulkowanego Baljeeta przychodzi Buford.) Buford: Cześć Baljeet. (Baljeet ryczy i łapie Buforda za koszulkę.) Hehehe! Tak się cieszę, że cię znalazłem. Martwiłem się o ciebie stary, ponieważ, ...się przyjaźnimy. Baljeet: (Normalnieje i puszcza koszulkę Buforda.) Ach. Dzięki Buford. Nie podobało mi się bycie wściekłą bestią. Buford: Dobrze, bo nawet jako wściekła bestia byłeś do bani. Baljeet: Serio? Myślałem, że byłem nawet dość przerażający, Buford: Ej no weź. Jesteś w tym zielony. Tylko bez urazy. Na przykład, gdy łapiesz kogoś za koszulę, by go podnieść. (Chwyta Baljeeta za koszulkę.) Baljeet: Ej! Buford: Musisz ją najpierw przekręcić. (Przekręca koszulkę Baljeeta i go podnosi.) I wtedy głośno zakrzyczy. Baljeet (Mutuje się w Hulka. Ryczy. Unosi Buforda za koszulkę.) Nikt nie krzyczy tak na Baljeeta. (Rzuca Bufordem.) Aaa! Buford: (Ląduje na wielkiej poduszce.) Dobrze. Rzut był całkiem niezły, ale łapiąc mnie, nie przekręciłeś dłoni. Normalnie przysięgam, jakbym gadał do słupa, albo ściany. Ej, ej! Baljeet czekaj! (Przed ratuszem Danville) Czerwona Czaszka: Obywatelen Danville i okolisznego Okhręgu Drei Stanów, nadchodzi wasz niechybny ende. Jeszli Iron Man, Spider-Man, Thor i Hulk tutaj szię nie szjawią, uszyjemy maszynen szto razy goszej od tej, która thrafiła ich. Dzięki modyfikacjom MODOKa nasz Mosczo-Szuper-Wyszyszator nie tylko wysysza mocsze, ale rhównież ganz enehrgię, batehrie i alle co tylko thrafi. (Uruchamia maszynę, która trafia wózek do hotdogów, znikając go.) Sprzedawca hotdogów: No ludzie, a przeniosłem się tu z Nowego Jorku, bo miało być bezpiecznie. (W S.Z.O.P.A.'ie na monitorze pokazuje się Czerwona Czaszka. W tym czasie Fineasz i Ferb naprawiają Dzioba.) Czerwona Czaszka: Hehehehe... Fineasz: Em, panowie, powinniście to zobaczyć. Czerwona Czaszka: Also, hehrosi. Albo tu pszyjszecie, by szię z nami zmieszyć, albo uszyjemy tej brhoni, by zniszczyć ganzen Okręg Drei Stanów. (Uruchamia maszynę.) Hehehehe...! Hahahaha! Thor: Ach. Co za łotr. Spider-Man: Właściwie to niewiele skumałem, przez ten akcent. Ale chyba jest źle. Fineasz: O rany! Co teraz zrobimy? Thor: To co musimy. Fineasz: Ale nie macie swoich mocy! Iron Man: To bez znaczenia. Musimy walczyć wykorzystując to, co mamy. Thor: Superbohaterem nie jest się dzięki zbroi, ale dzięki hartowi ducha i wrodzonej determinacji. (Superbohaterowie kierują się do wyjścia.) Spider-Man: Aleś ty elokwentny. Ja wolę dowcipne uwagi. Takie jak ta na przykład. I ta wcześniej. Iron Man: Czy możemy nie ujmować powagi tej chwili? Spider-Man: Sorry. Akt IV (Fineasz i Ferb w S.Z.O.P.A.'ie naprawiają Dzioba.) Fineasz: Rany! Czeka nas naprawdę sporo roboty z naprawą tego skafandra. Możemy odzyskać 60% wydajności, jeśli wpuścimy zasilanie przez obwody zapasowe. (Wchodzi po drabinie.) (Przed S.Z.O.P.A.'ą rozmawiają Fretka z Izabelą.) Fretka: Sama nie wiem. Może powinnam tam wejść i jeszcze raz ich przeprosić. Mdli mnie przez wyrzuty sumienia. Izabela: To twoi bracia. Zaryzykuj. (Kilka chwil później Fretka i Izabela podchodzą do chłopców naprawiających Dzioba w S.Z.O.P.A.'ie.) Fretka: Fineasz, słuchaj. Przepraszam. Fineasz: Jak tu weszłaś? Przecież nie masz identyfikatora. Fretka: Weszłam jako gość Izabeli. Fineasz: Dobrze, ale nic już nie dotykaj. Fretka: Proszę cię, Ferb, wysłuchaj mnie. Fineasz: Staw barkowy gotowy. (Nie może zejść z drabiny przez blokującą Fretkę.) Przepraszam Fretka. (Schodzi z drabiny.) Fretka: Fineasz, czy mógłbyś mnie wysłuchać? Fineasz: Fretka, ty nic nie rozumiesz. My musimy im pomóc. Jeśli nie dołączymy do nich na czas, to może być ich ostatnia walka. (Przed ratuszem miejskim super łotry czekają na superbohaterów.) Whiplash: Buohaterów jakoś нет. (czyt. niet) Czerwona Czaszka: Eee, besz obaw. Jeszcze pszyjdą. MODOK: Moje czujniki wykryły, że się właśnie zbliżają. (Podjeżdża autokar.) Czerwona Czaszka: Wunderbar! Otoszycz autobusz! (Łotry ustawiają się przed wejściem do autobusu. Drzwi się otwierają i z pojazdu wychodzi staruszka o balkoniku.) Staruszka: Z drogi bando przebierańców! Gorzej nawet niż w Portland! (Za nią z autobusu wychodzą superbohaterowie. Próbują walczyć, ale od razu zostają złapani.) Spider-Man: Aaa! Ach! Umysłowa bańka? No wiesz? Ej MODOK, czy czujesz coś w swoim umyśle, gdy robię tak? (Pociera bańkę.) Czerwona Czaszka: No to ich mamy. Whiplash: Co zrobić z babuszką? Czerwona Czaszka: Ona nie jeszt! Moszesz ją puszcić. (W Spółce Zło Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Jesteś superbohaterem, tak? Nie masz super mocy, którą mógłbyś nas uwolnić? (Pepe wyjmuje z kieszeni sekator, którymi zaczyna przecinać kraty.) Eee! O rany! Kurcze! Masz super szczypce do metalu! Że niby to obcinaczki do paznokci ugryzione przez radioaktywny sekator? (W S.Z.O.P.A.'ie) Fineasz: Wspomagacze prawych silników działają tylko w połowie mocy. (On i Ferb wkładają na siebie skafander.) Fretka: Nie lećcie tam, bo jeszcze wam się coś stanie! To niebezpieczne! Izabela: Fineasz! Fineasz: Spokojnie, Izabelo. Ferb, uruchom sekwencję startową. (Wysuwają się dwa silniczki, po czym jeden chowa się.) Izabela: Macie tylko jeden zadni silnik! Fineasz: Będzie musiał wystarczyć. Baka! Fretka: Fineasz! (Fineasz i Ferb koślawo wylatują w skafandrze Dzioba z S.Z.O.P.A.'y.) Fineasz: Whoo! Whoo! (Na ratuszu) Czerwona Czaszka: Co za szałość! Szmarnowaliście swoje szycie, broniącz tych nędznych ludzi, któszy jaksze szybko opuszczyli was w chwili poczeby! Hahaha! (Whiplash wyrzuca Iron Mana do góry.) Iron Man: Aaa! Czerwona Czaszka: Whiplash! Whiplash: Szto? Czerwona Czaszka: Ja do niego mówiłem! Whiplash: Sorki. Czerwona Czaszka: Roszejszyj się! Jetzt, gdy nie macie waszej moszcy, ani pszyjacielen, nicht pomocy, nie macie jusz nicht! (Gdy Iron Man zaczyna spadać chwyta go zhulkowany Baljeet i zjeżdża z nim po ścianie budynku.) Iron Man: Mamy Baljeeta! Baljeet: Hulkjeet! Iron Man: O, sorki. Najwyraźniej woli, żeby mówić na niego Hulkjeet. (Zeskakują na ziemię. Za nimi w drzewo uderza Dziób.) I to coś. Fineasz: Baka! Iron Man: To chyba jakiś ptak i kaznat. (Przylatuje Pepe w stroju superbohatera.) I latająca kaczka z bobrzym ogonem też. (Dundersztyc strzela goframi w łotrów, czym uwalnia resztę superbohaterów.) Ale będę zupełnie szczery. Nie mam pojęcia, kto strzela goframi. Dundersztyc: Whohu! Mama by była ze mnie dumna! Spider-Man: (Wyjął kulki z maszyny.) (do Czerwonej Czaszki) Ty pomidor! Czy to jest coś ważnego?! Czerwona Czaszka: Rdzeń reaktora z Pszyziemium i Pisczasjum! Spider-Man: Ha! A więc chyba coś ważnego. (Ucieka.) Czerwona Czaszka: Łapcie go! Ja będę ochraniał Inatho- (Obrywa waflami.) Aaa! Och ty! (Spider-Man ucieka z kulkami. Venom próbuje mu je odebrać przebijając się przez mur, ale nie udaje mu się. Whiplash biczem niszczy nóżkę od ogromnego parasola. Parasol prawie spadł na Spider-Mana, ale Baljeet łapie go w ostatniej chwili.) Spider-Man: Dzięki Baljeet! Baljeet: Hulkjeet! (MODOK przebija się przez parasol i próbuje trafić promieniem Spider-Mana, ale Pepe go powstrzymuje. Venom i Whiplash atakują Spider-Mana, ale on ich zwinnie omija na karuzeli. Whiplash próbuje jeszcze raz zaatakować, ale Baljeet go uderza i ryczy.) (W S.Z.O.P.A.'ie) Fretka: Nie rozumiem jednej rzeczy, jeśli chodzi o stracone moce. We wszystkich komiksach piszą, że energii nie da się zniszczyć, a można ją jedynie przekształcić w inną formę, albo zmagazynować. Izabela: Fretka! Kiedy byliśmy w stacji kosmicznej zbieraliśmy różnego rodzaju dane. Fretka: Co, gdzie robiliście? Izabela: Chodźmy! (Wybiegły z S.Z.O.P.A.'y.) Usiądź tu! (Siada na trawniku.) Fretka: O czym ty mówisz, dziewczyno? Izabela: Zaufaj mi. (Fretka siada, czym uruchamia śrubę pod nimi, która zabiera je do stacji kosmicznej.) Fretka: A więc tu zniknęło to coś! (Spider-Man ucieka z kulkami. Venom goni go, ale Thor i Hulk zrzucają na niego ławkę, czym go zatrzymują. Whiplash próbuje uderzyć go biczem, ale Spider-Man odskakuje. Superbohater unika promieni MOKOKa. Chwyta się się Meleksa Iron Mana i wsiada do niego.) Spider-Man: Niezła bryka! Iron Man: Podrasowałem ją. Spider-Man: (Podaje mu kulki.) Potrzymaj. Ja zgubię ogon. (Wchodzi na dach z torbą z kijami golfowymi. Wyrzuca pod nogi Whiplasha stojaki na piłki, przez co łotr się wywraca w piach. Rzuca w Venoma torbą, przez co on też się wywraca. W ręku pozostał mu jeszcze kij ze sztuczną głową psa.) Uwaga! Aport! (Uderza nim MODOKa.) Dobry piesek! Buford: (Z krzaka w stroju niedźwiedzia uderza Czerwoną Czaszkę rybą.) Misiak atakuje! (Łotry próbują zrzucić na Meleks drzewo, ale nie udaje im się.) Hulk: (do dzieci na rowerze i desce.) Nie podchodźcie. (Wraz z Thorem zwraca uwagę na deskę i rower.) (Fretka i Izabela dolatują do stacji kosmicznej.) Fretka: Czy to nie dziwne, że ta stacja wygląda jak Fineasz? Izabela: Nie dziwne, tylko bajeczne. Fretka: O matko! (Wchodzą do stacji.) Izabela: Zobacz! Główny zbiornik danych! I w środku coś się świeci! He! To muszą być ich super moce! Fretka: Bitwa już się zaczęła! No to wystrzel im ten moce i w ogóle! Izabela: No ale ja nie wiem jak to zrobić. Fretka: Jakto nie wiesz?! Fineasz nie wyjaśnił ci jak to- Izabela: Tak to było tak. "Izabelo, bla, bla, bla, bla. Izabelo, bla, bla, bla, bla. I Był w kostiumie astronauty, nie mogłam się skupić. (Iron Man Meleksem wjeżdża w MODOKa. Przez Whiplasha wypada z pojazdu, ale nadal trzyma kulki. Okrążyli go Venom i MODOK. Hulk jadąc na małym rowerku odbiera od niego kulki. Omija Venoma i MODOKa. Podaje kulki Thorowi na deskorolce, który zwinnie omija promieni MODOKa. Ostatecznie MODOK przyciąga kulki umysłowym promieniem, ale obrywa waflami i je wypuszcza. Spider-Man próbuje złapać kulki, ale Whiplash go powstrzymuje. Wszyscy po kolei próbują złapać kulki. W końcu łapią je Czerwona Czaszka i Dziób. Kulki wszystkie oddzielają się od podstawy i uciekają.) Czerwona Czaszka: Piszczasjum, Pszyziemium! Łapać ich Venom! (Wszyscy łapią kulki.) Dundersztyc: Uu! Te gofry to śmiech na sali. Też chciałbym tak móc ich wszystkich zdezintegrować. Ocho! Racja! Przecież mam Dezintegrator-Inator! Haha! Nie wiem, gdzie miałem głowę. Hej! Hej! No co jest? Hm? (Zobaczył, że inator nie jest podłączony do prąd.) A, już wiem z czym problem. (Szarpie się z kablami.) Dobra, widzę, że będzie mi potrzebny przedłużacz, gdzieś taki, o. (W stacji kosmicznej) Fretka: Izabelo. Myślę, że to jest właśnie guzik, który uwolni super moce. Izabela: Skąd niby to wiesz? Fretka: Cóż, jest czerwony. A na tym zbiorniku od mocy, są przecież czerwone światełka, więc to na pewno to. Izabela: Ta dedukcja jest co najmniej irracjonalna. Fretka: Nie, Izabelo! Dwa razy miałam pecha, więc teraz mi się uda! Izabela: He! (Fretka naciska przycisk, czym włącza alarm.) Komputer: Zamykam system. (Gaszą się światła.) Fretka: O-oł! Komputer: Silniki antygrawitacyjne wyłączone. Izabela: Fretka! Komputer: Zejście z orbity. (Stacja zaczyna spadać.) Fretka: Spadamy na Ziemię! Komputer: Systemy paliwowe odłączone. Usuwam przyjaciół z portali społecznościowych. Fretka: Ej, to już przesada. Akt V (Dundersztyc w komórce szuka przedłużacza.) Dundersztyc: Dobra, ma być taki! No to szukamy. Za krótki, za krótki! Za długi! Dużo za krótki! Co to niby za przedłużacz jest!? (Linda spaceruje po Okręgu Trzech Stanów z audio-przewodnikiem.) Przewodnik: Po lewej stronie widzicie państwo budynek McHenry'ego. Wybudowany w stylu deco. Po prawej widzicie państwo najstarszy salon gier w mieście wybudowany w '82. roku. (Jedna kulka leży na szczycie fontanny. Spider-Man i Venom się o nią ścigają. MODOK wybija kulkę i chwyta ją Dziób. Whiplash wyrywa mu rękę z kulką biczem.) Fineasz: No i nie mam ręki bratku. (Ferb gasi gaśnicą ogień. Whiplash wyrywa kulkę z ręki Dzioba. Dziób próbuje go łapać, ale traci nogi i upada.) Nie jest dobrze! (Venom łapie kolejną kulkę, ale Buford łapie ją w swoją rybę.) Hulk: (do Buforda) Ej, rzuć tutaj! (Buford rzuca kulką, ale Venom łapie ją w locie. Thor ucieka z dwoma kulkami, ale MODOK trafia go swoim promieniem i ostatecznie przejmuje ostatnie kulki. Kulki zostają przekazane do podstawy.) Czerwona Czaszka: Doszyć jusz z tą błaszenadą! (Wkłada kulki do maszyny.) Szwyciężymy was in minuten! A żatem... (Uruchamia maszynę.) będziecie szwiadkami zniszczenia całego Okręgu Drei- (Na maszynę i łotrów spada stacja kosmiczna Fineasza i Ferba.) Fineasz: Ej Ferb! Czy to nie nasza stacja? (Ze stacji wychodzą Izabela i Fretka ze zbiornikiem mocy.) Fretka: Te herosi! Mam dla was malutki prezencik! (Wykopuje im zbiornik.) Fineasz: Fretka! Główny zbiornik naszych danych! No jasne! Spider-Man: Brawo! Ktoś użył swojego pajęczego zmysłu. Fretka: Uczyłam się od najlepszych. (Spod stacji wydostają się łotry.) Czerwona Czaszka: Sztawać! Bracz, ich bando błaznów! (Fineasz i Ferb przywracają superbohaterom ich moce.) (piosenka Czuję się super) Jestem super, super! I wiesz, że jestem super, super! Dobrze się czuję, super, super! (Thor przyciąga swój młot. Strzepuje z niego gazety, a pod nimi widzi blokadę.) I radzę ci się odsunąć. Bo jestem super, super! Thor: Co? To już gruba przesada. Fretka: Hihihi...! Dobrze się czuję, super, super! Jestem taki szybki! Taki ? Czerwona Czaszka: Zdaje się, sze nasze szansze szmalały diamethralnie. Fineasz: Wygląda na to, Iron Manie, że znowu działasz na pełnej mocy. Iron Man: Tak! Chłopaki, zróbcie sobie przerwę i podziwiajcie. Ferb: O, to będzie piękny widok. Fineasz: Żebyś wiedział. (Hulk ryczy.) (piosenka Skacz) O tak! (Baljeet powraca do swojej normalnej postaci.) Buford: Lepiej ci? Na co się gapisz tak? Mój wygląd ci nie w smak. Wiem dobrze co i jak. Rozruby szukasz, czuję to! Dobra hojraku dawaj, Nie strasz mnie tylko stawaj. Przymierz i cios mi dawaj. Rozruby szukasz, czuję to! Masz się za mistrza, Więc to udowodnij. Ostrzegam cię bo, Żeby przegrać nie płacz. I zmień nastawienie Więc dam ci dobrą radę, Prosto kawa na ławę Jeśli coś cię nosi to skacz! Fineasz: Ej Hulk! Użyłeś mojej głowy! Baljeet: Ładnie! Fineasz: Gra słówek. (Przybija piątkę z Ferbem.) Jeśli coś cię nosi to skacz! Jeśli coś cię nosi to skacz! Myślisz że jesteś gość, Że ostry jesteś dość, Że możesz dać mi w kość. Rozruby szukasz, czuję to. Zatańczyć ze mną chcesz. Lepiej zastanów się, Fretka: He? Thor! Bo ja i tak wiem,że... Rozruby szukasz, czuję to! Gdy staniemy, rzuć, Ja je podejmę. Bo taki jest ból, Nawet kiedy grasz. Zwijasz się, A chciałeś nas pokonać. ? Jeśli coś cię nosi to skacz! Fineasz: Cześć. Fretka: Cześć. Fineasz: Wiesz... wtedy trochę mnie poniosło. Ja... przepraszam. Fretka: Nie, to ja przepraszam. Zasłużyłam. Nie powinnam była się wtrącać. Fineasz: Spokojnie! Po prostu chciałaś nam pomóc- (Whiplash przelatuje pomiędzy nimi.) I halo!? Ocaliłyście dziś świat! Fretka: Dzięki. Fineasz: (Wyjmuje identyfikator z kieszeni.) To.. czy przyjmiesz swój identyfikator? Skleiłem go. Fretka: No pewnie! Jeśli coś cię nosi to skacz! Jeśli coś cię nosi to skacz, tak jest! Jeśli coś cię nosi to skacz! Fretka: (Zauważyła mamę.) Co?! Czy to? Mama! Wiecie, że was kocham i super, że się pogodziliśmy, ale spójrzcie wokół siebie. Sorry, ale znowu wpadliście. Mamo! (Biegnie do mamy.) (Przylatuje stacja tarczy. Z pojazdu wychodzi Nick Fury. Thor i Hulk wynoszą związanych łotrów.) Nick Fury: Do paki z nimi. Brawo dzieciaki! Nie tylko odzyskaliście moce naszych bohaterów, ale też dzielnie walczyliście u ich boku. T.A.R.C.Z.A. ma wobec was dług wdzięczności. (Fineasz i Ferb salutują.) Sprzedawca hotdogów: Właśnie! I hotdogi dla wszystkich! (Daje Nickowi hotdoga.) Przewodnik: Trzy lata później na terenie starożytnego cmentarza wybudowano nową przychodnię. Fretka: Mamo! Mamo! Mamo! (Zatrzymuje Lindę.) Musisz szybko wrócić na plac! Satelita chłopców spadł na ziemię. A te łotry chciały straszną maszyną zniszczyć Okręg Trzech Stanów! I superbohaterowie! Wszystko na placu! Musisz to zobaczyć! (Ciągnie Lindę na plac.) Linda: (Wyrywa się.) A-ale tego nie było w przewodniku. Fretka: Nie mamy czasu na sarkazmy szybko! (Ciągnie Lindę na plac.) Iron Man: (do Ferba) To mój bezpośredni numer. Pomyśl o stażu w przyszłe wakacje. Będzie super. (Ferb mruga do niego.) Spider-Man: (do Fineasza) Następnym razem soczek stawiam ja. Fineasz: Umowa stoi. (Spider-Man za pomocą sieci odchodzi do pojazdu. Hulk wystawia żółwika do Baljeeta.) Baljeet: Aee... Dobra! (Przybija mu żółwika.) Hulk: Ał! Hahaha! Taki żart! (Thor żegna się z Bufordem świecąc swoim młotem, Buford podnosi do góry swoją rybę. Superbohaterowie odlatują.) Dundersztyc: Ach! Nareszcie znalazłem odpowiedni przedłużacz. A macie wy łotry! (Strzela w stację Fineasza i Ferba i ją dezintegruje.) Fretka: Mówię ci, tam jest wielka głowa Fineasza i superbohaterowie! Ale!? Ale!? Ale!? Linda: O tak, miałaś rację. (Zwraca uwagę na kiosk z komiksami Marvela.) Fretka: Co? Linda: Hulk, Iron Man, Thor. Są wszyscy. Zapomniałam już jak bardzo lubisz komiksy. Fretka: No, ale!? To wcale nie tak! Gdzie oni!? Linda: Może pójdziesz na wycieczkę razem ze mną? Fretka: Nie! Zostanę tu i się załamię. (Linda odchodzi.) Dundersztyc: Udało się! Czy ktoś to może widział, widział ktoś!? Naprawdę!? Nikt nie patrzył? Nikt nie patrzył kiedy było trzeba no. Napisy końcowe Fineasz: Ej! To ten nieznany superbohater! (do Pepe) Muszę przyznać, że byłeś niezły. Buford: Tak! Zdradzisz nam swoją tajną tożsamość? Fineasz: Buford! Superbohater nigdy nie zdradza swojej tożsamości. Buford: Właśnie, że tak! Patrz! (Buford ściąga maskę z Pepe, ale pod maską jest maska Kaczuszki Momo.) Dzieci: Kaczuszka Momo!? Fretka: Kaczuszka Momo!? (Mdleje w ręce Izabeli.) (Pepe odlatuje.) Ferb: To dziwne. Byłem przekonany, że to antropomorficzny dziobak. He, sądząc po ogonie i w ogóle. (Podchodzi do nich Pepe w postaci bezrozumnego dziobaka.) Fineasz: O, tu jesteś Pepe! (Bierze go na ręce.) Wszystko przegapiłeś. (Za nimi w śmietniku leży kostium Pepe i maska Kaczuszki Momo.) Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 4